


We Should Probably Stop

by sugarshoneys



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshoneys/pseuds/sugarshoneys
Summary: Keith comes home badly injured, and he and Lance have a talk in the hospital.





	We Should Probably Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the 30 day fic challenge. Prompt was "Hospital visits" 
> 
> This is unedited, pointing out mistakes is appreciated!!
> 
> P.S. when I refer to Lance and Keith as troublemakers I don't mean they actually are, they just end up in fights a lot because people are assholes and they want to do what's right which sometimes (unfortunately) leads to violence

Lance and Keith's friends always jokingly said that their relationship wasn't the best idea, them both being “troublemakers” and all. What they didn't realize was that that was what helped them work so well together. See, if one of them showed up covered in scrapes and bruises, they wouldn't get into an argument about being more careful, instead one would just go find the first aid kid and help the other, maybe after rolling his eyes a bit, and then they would talk about what happened and there would probably be some high fiving. So maybe they were reckless and needed to take better care of themselves and each other, but it worked for them. They loved each other and accepted that that was who they were. 

That was, until Keith stumbled through the door so bloodied up Lance didn't even know what to do besides stand there with wide eyes until Keith was falling and he wasn't really aware of it, but he caught him somehow. He blinked a few times and shook his head to bring himself into reality.

“What the fuck.” He said as he let go of Keith with one arm, placing his head on his knees before reaching into his back pocket for his phone and calling Hunk to drive them to the emergency room. Hunk was only a building away, so he could pick them up fastest and help Lance support Keith as they walked through the parking lots to their destinations. And then he hung up again once Hunk was on his way and said again, “What the fuck?”

Keith let out a quiet laugh and said, “You should see the other-” but he cut off as he started coughing. Blood, that is. He was coughing up blood. Lance was sure they could hear his next 'what the fuck’ planets away. Hunk arrived a beat later, and everything was a blur from there. 

———

Once Keith was awake and the doctors let him visit, Lance ran as fast as he could to his bedside before saying it one more time. “What the fuck, Keith? What the fuck happened.” He asked, only a little angrily.

“Some pricks were being homophobic so I said 'Suck my tasty gay dick,’ and they really didn't like it.” Keith explained easily, but Lance saw him cringe when he shrugged his shoulders at the end. Lance took a deep breath and sat back, remaining silent for a long time before he could think of something to say.

“Maybe we should stop this. The whole Let's-Never-Talk-About-How-Much-We-Hate-Seeing-Each-Other-Get-Hurt-Because-It-Might-Be-Hypocritical thing, I mean. 'Cause this isn't good, Keith. It's not worth it. I can learn to hold myself back from getting into fights if it means I won't have to feel what I felt when you walked through our door ever again. That was… I can't even describe it, Keith. I don't think there's words that could possibly describe it, okay? Let's stop this.” Lance sighed as he finished, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms. “Let's stop it.”

Keith didn't really know how to respond, so he just slowly nodded and Lance reached for his hand, entwining their fingers, and closed his eyes. 

“I love you, Keith. I'm sorry you had to deal with those assholes and they did something like this to you.”

“I love you, too.” Keith replied. “You're right, we should probably stop. You have my permission to yell all you want if I ever come home with even the smallest bruise. I don't know what I'd do if you came home looking how I did.” Lance nodded in response, and then he started crying. That made Keith even sadder than he had been before, so he squeezed Lance's hand in comfort, but then he started crying himself. They stayed like that for awhile, just crying and holding hands. And then Lance's phone vibrated, and it was Hunk offering to bring them frozen yogurt. Keith nodded happily, and they were okay again. They'd get through this and they'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated xx


End file.
